Main Page
What does the Left have to compete with the Right Wing? Let's explore that. This is going to be a slow build overall, but it's a great resource for groups all around the country. The "Left" in the United States is the side of the political spectrum that looks to the olive branch of peace. Same as the eagle in the Great Seal. American Liberal philosophy, and specifically the platform of the the Democratic Party in the United States, is sometimes considered "right wing" when compared to political parties and social movements in other countries, just more to the left than American conservatives. The left outside of the United States usually refers to Socialists, Communists, etc. This difference reflects just how far to the right the United States has swung, and how much work we have to do. Blogs *Daily Kos *Talking Points Memo Events Upcoming events *United States presidential election, 2008 *United States House elections, 2008 *United States Senate elections, 2008 *United States gubernatorial elections, 2008 Recent events *Wake up Walmart *Korean Americans against War and Neoliberalism Timelines General Timelines *2010 *2009 *2008 *2007 *2006 Specific Timelines *School Shooting Timeline *Church Shooting Timeline See also: *dKosopedia main page *ePluribus Media main page *Baltimore Chronicle Campaigns *Campaigns Wikia Issues What are the issues that the Left cares about, and where do we stand? Note that some of these are issues and stances that might be shared by some on the Right, but not by the Right as a whole. : Civil Rights - right to privacy, freedom of religion, separation of church and state : Environmental Protection - combating global climate change, extinction of species, pollution : Labor Justice - protecting workers' rights to organize : Media Reform - opposing consolidation, breaking media blackouts : Military Funding - decreasing unnecessary funding for the military : Reproductive Freedom - allowing individuals, especially women, the chance to control for themselves when they will have children : Social Security : Universal Health Care : World Peace - avoiding war and negotiating the end of armed conflict whenever possible Countries Organizations International Organizations *International Socialist Organization National Organizations *Center for American Progress *College Democrats of America *Generation Obama *Democratic National Committee *Progressive Democrats of America *Progressive Majority *WeDemocrats National Organization *Young Democrats of America State Organizations *Progressive Change for Washington *Progressive Democratic Caucuses of Washington *Washington State Democratic Party *Washington State Progressive Caucus Media Here's a list of Media sources that we can use to get the truth. * Progressive Talk Radio Myths Here are some replies to the myths put forward about the Left. I know you didn't believe their hype, but here's a place to talk about how to answer them. Research and Framing Here are some ideas and deep framing that needs to inform and organize Liberal thought, research into the political effects of how the brain works, and ideological frameworks that work for people. Here is a place to find links to the research, and how to use that information to have a positive result for humanity. *Progressive Manual People * Activists * Appointed Officials * Elected Officials Resources Gather our resources, online or off. Articles *Political Networking *Red, White and Blue *Questions to answer *US House Swing Districts, 2006 *Geographic Voting Cluster Analyis External Links *Politics on Wikia *Four Reasons to Impeach Bush *Grassroots Wikia *Wikimocracy *Liberal Talk Radio Wiki Category: Browse